Ready to Surrender
by Nyssa Bloodthorn
Summary: Nyssa's life takes a drastic turn when she saves herself and a friend from an unexpected attack with a Power in her she never knew was there. Before long she must choose whether to use the power for good or evil, her decision will decide the world's fate.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Night World and everything attached to it (characters, plots, ideas) is property of LJ Smith and being used for fun only. Characters and unrecognised ideas based on the books are mine.  
  
Summary: Nyssa's life takes a drastic turn when she saves herself and a friend from an unexpected attack with a Power in her she never knew was there. Before long she must choose whether to use the power for good or evil, her decision will decide the fate of the world.   
Part 1  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
Nyssa shook her head, staring at her hands in disbelief. She shook her head in confusion. She didn't understand. One minute she had been walking home with her best friend Regina, everything had been perfectly normal. The next thing she knew they had been attacked by a group of black-clad figures.  
  
Nyssa had screamed, Regina had somehow /changed/ forms from a normal person into a wolf. She had been pouncing on the attackers. Someone had tried to grab Nyssa from behind, cutting her arm with unnaturally sharp fingernails. She had screamed again, there had been a strange flash, and all the bad guys were gone.   
  
Regina was staring at her in utter disbelief.  
  
"I don't know. I don't understand." She turned to face her friend, pushing her messy dark brown hair out her eyes. "You - you're a /werewolf/! When were you planning on telling me this?"  
  
Regina smiled sheepishly, folding her arms. "I was actually hoping that I wouldn't have to. It - it's kind of a long story."  
  
Nyssa shook her head. "I don't care. After /that/ I think I deserve an explanation."  
  
Regina looked around, then sighed heavily. "Okay, I guess you do, but not here."   
  
Nyssa picked up the shopping bags that she had dropped during the attack and followed Regina back to her house, like the original plan had been. You didn't expect coming home from a shopping trip would be a life-changing event.   
  
Nyssa for once, found herself at a loss for words. She couldn't think of anything to say, the shock of the magic was so totally unexpected, and her best friend being a werewolf, was enough to keep her quiet for a while.  
  
"Does that kind of thing happen often?" she asked, finally thinking of something to say. This was not something she was easily going to forget. What if someone had /seen/? She might not be the most popular girl in school, but she didn't want to get a bad reputation, and weird things like this spelled trouble with capital letters.  
  
"More often than you might think, actually," Regina admitted, opening the door to her house.  
  
Nyssa sat on the bed, nervously toying with a comb. In such a small place like Forestville, you never expected anything to really happen. "So what's all this about then?"  
  
"Well, um, it's because of something called Night World, and from the looks of it, you're a Wild Power."  
  
Nyssa shook her head in utter confusion. She had heard whispers of something called Night World. Some sort of mystery place that only certain people were supposed to know about. "I've heard of it, but what /is/ it? And what's a Wild Power?"   
  
* * *  
  
"And you're certain it was blue fire?"  
  
Atalanta nodded, still breathless. "Yeah, it's not every day you see a flash of blue magic obliterate an entire team of Night World agents."  
  
Grace shook her head, not sure if she believed it or not. She stood in her office, gazing at the lights that made up the town of Forestville. She would much rather be back in her townhouse in New York. The Council Reps here had told her there was an urgent matter she had needed to deal with.  
  
Goddamn you Hunter, she thought. Why did you have to get yourself blown up?  
  
Since the split between the Night World the remaining vampires had been in disarray. The deaths of Hunter Redfern and Maya hadn't helped at all. The oldest vampires, the ones over four hundred had pulled together and managed to get the Council working again.   
  
Unfortunately, the 'urgent' matter, hadn't turned out to be all that urgent after all. At least in her opinion anyway. Although it looked like her trip here might not be a total waste of time after all. Especially if it resulted in her getting a Wild Power.  
  
The year 2000 had ended, it was September 2001 now, and it turned out the actual Millennium battle would take place in December this year. Or Grace certainly hoped it would.  
  
She was sick of waiting for the damn thing. The sooner it happened, the easier it would be to move on. There had been so many discoveries in the last few months of this last Wild Power, and not one of them had turned out to be genuine.  
  
"Any actual proof, or do we just have to go on your word?" She turned from the window to face Atalanta again.  
  
The girl was looking down at her booted feet, and Grace seriously doubted she would actually find any answers there. "Um, no, but I thought you'd want to know. Her name is Nyssa Lampton. Human as far as we know."  
  
Grace frowned. The last Wild Power found had been the Harman girl, she had thought she was only human, apparently she was the biggest pain in the ass in the world. They'd lost the vampire prince from the enclave, and they'd never really stood a chance at getting the half breed. This was their last shot.  
  
"We need to find out everything we can about this girl."  
  
"You don't want to have her killed, just in case?" Atalanta offered, looking up and smiling a little.  
  
Grace snorted, looking the girl up and down. Tall and slender, dressed in a black leather cat suit, red hair falling around her shoulder. The zipped up front of the cat suit was down to show a decent amount of cleavage. Her lips were smeared with black lipstick, outlined with kohl and the lids covered with red eyeshadow. Perfect white teeth showed when she smiled.   
  
Hardly impressive enough to pull off following duty. Her entire look was the standard leather-clad 'sexy villain' thing, which might be appealing to some, but want Grace wanted for the task she had in mind.   
  
"No need to be rash, and I don't want you on the case. I'll give it someone else, you're too obvious."  
  
Atalanta's smile faded, and she turned and stalked off. Now Grace needed to find someone sensible enough to do this job, and actually get it right.  
  
* * * 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
"That's what she said?"  
  
Atalanta scowled. /She/ had spotted the Wild Power, /she/ should be the one who got the assignment. "Snotty bitch," she muttered, storming around her kitchen, too pissed off to sit down.  
  
"You're certain it was Nyssa?" Cisiria was trying her hardest not to snicker, though clearly finding it very hard.  
  
"Sure. She was with that wolf bitch Regina. She took out five assassins with one blast of the stuff." Atalanta shook her head, trying to imagine what it must be like to weald power like that, have that kind of magic at your fingertips, only requiring a little bit of blood to work. She tried to think of the satisfaction of obliterating someone from existence. If she had that power, right now a certain Grace Redfern was on top of her list.  
  
"But Nyssa is such a /wimp/!" Cisiria said, sticking her hand in the fridge. "She can barely swat a fly, magic terrifies her."  
  
Atalanta frowned, turning to face her roommate. "How do you know, anyway? It's not like you hang in the same crowd."  
  
Cisiria snorted in contempt. "Hardly. She's my cousin Montana's friend. Montana's a Daybreak witch." She made a face.  
  
Atalanta's eyebrow rose. That was interesting. "Is there something you can do about that?"  
  
Cisiria glanced over at her, appalled. "The whole point of our Gothic look is to point out we're more than human, more powerful and better than the vermin riffraff Montana knows I'm a Night Person, I'm a /vampire/ and I happen to /eat/ Daybreakers."  
  
Atalanta snorted, eyes rolling in disgust. "Whatever, I didn't ask for your life story. We need /someone/ who'll help us get this bitch before Grace's people spoil my fun."  
  
Cisiria was silent for a moment, and looked like she might actually be thinking seriously. "I guess I could talk to Zarius, he should have no problem seducing her to our side."  
  
Atalanta nodded. "Okay, just make sure we get her first."  
  
* * *  
"Please tell me this is good news," Thierry asked tiredly, leaning back in his chair. His eyes closed as he waited, hoping for something that would cheer him up. Everything had been going quite well for the Daybreakers, less of course the horrific death of Grandma Harman. They had three Wild Powers and were ready for a battle - that hadn't happened, and wasn't going to happen for another four months.   
  
Everyone's spirits seemed to have dampened. They'd had numerous leads on the last Wild Power, but had yet to actually find them.  
  
"Well /I/ think it's good news."  
  
Thierry smiled, opening his eyes. Evelyn Rose was one of his newest team leaders, a vampire/shifter cross bread, he could at least count on her to keep her enthusiasm up for finding the Wild Power. "And?"  
  
"We've found her, for sure this time. Nyssa Lampton."  
  
Thierry had never heard the name. "Who is she? How can you be really sure?"  
  
"Regina Wolf in Forestville called. She was with Nyssa when they were attacked by the Night World. Nyssa obliterated the team with a blast of blue fire."  
  
Thierry had no reason not to trust Regina. She was a good agent and willing to put herself through anything for Circle Daybreak's cause. She had proved that numerous times.  
  
"Does this girl - Nyssa - have any idea what's going on?"  
  
"Regina says she's explained everything. She needs to know what to do now," Evelyn said.  
  
Thierry thought about it. Having all the Wild Powers in one place was not really a very good idea, the Night World could easily plan an attack, hence why he had them all in obscure safehouses dotted around the country. That was the plan, anyway, and so far, it seemed to be working. "I'd like to meet her, just to be sure. We need to test her."  
  
Evelyn nodded. "I'll take the team and escort her safely."  
  
He nodded, watching her leave the office. Maybe, he thought hopefully, just maybe, this one might actually turn out to be the right one.  
  
* * * 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
"Is anyone else sick to death of hearing about Wild Powers or is it just me?"  
  
Drusilla sat back in the car, wishing she were anywhere but here. When Grace Redfern had called with a new assignment, she had almost been intrigued. She'd hardly had any work for months, only to find she had her partner Marius Blackthorn had been sent after the latest so-called Wild Power.  
  
Every Wild Power she had been sent after had turned out to be bogus, resulting in two dead lost witches, two dead vampires, and two new recruits for the Night World who were extremely irritating.   
  
"The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can go, kill the bitch and the whole fucking thing will be over," Marius said, sitting beside her. At least Grace had bothered to get a car to drive them to Forestville so they didn't have to drive themselves.  
  
She sighed, staring at her reflection in the car's window. The face looking back at her was usually prettier, dark skin, framed by chestnut hair, streaked with blonde, almond shaped hazel eyes, snub nose, large pouty lips, sculpted cheekbones, expression right now scowling at the passing scenery as if it was the world's fault she was stuck where she was.  
  
"What's the story with this one?"  
  
Marius shrugged. He had that tall dark and sexy thing working for him, which some people might find attractive, but to Drusilla, it was becoming a bit of a cliché. "Word is she blasted a team of Night World assassins out of existence."  
  
Drusilla didn't say anything. She was curious to know where Grace got her information from. She certainly wasn't in the mood for another waste of time. "Why are you so pissed?" she asked. Marius had been in a fowl mood during the entire journey. Hers wasn't much better, and he knew her reason, so what was bugging him?  
  
"I'm not pissed," he said through gritted teeth, his attempt at a normal tone of voice a miserable failure.   
  
Drusilla's eyes rolled. "Tell me now before I get prissy and figure it out for myself." She didn't want any more inconveniences.   
  
She still didn't know how she and Marius planned on pulling off this task. With their unnatural Night World beauty they were going to stick out like a sore thumb. Plus being vampires and strangers in a small town wasn't going to help matters much.  
  
They couldn't exactly just waltz in and grab the girl. She knew from experience that had a habit of not working. Humans tended to panic easily.   
"It's nothing," Marius said, "but apparently the team was sent to kill Regina."  
  
Ah. Drusilla sighed. That didn't exactly make her feel any better. Relationship issues were just going to complicate the whole fucking thing even more. "If you come to face the treacherous bitch, killing her won't be a problem, will it?"  
  
"No. Drop it." Marius wasn't hiding anymore, there was pure hatred there now.  
  
Drusilla found herself glad she had never had to worry about the relationship thing. She was only 18, and so was Marius. She really didn't see the need to tie yourself to anyone so young. Why take away all the fun of experimenting?  
  
"Good. Now what the hell are we going to do about this Wild Power bitch?"  
  
* * * 


End file.
